A Love Not Broken
by Marish89
Summary: Hermione enters her Seventh and final year at Hogwarts, and she is confronted with the issue of whether to reveal her feelings or keep them hidden, as she has done over the last few years. Will her loved one return the emotion or will she reject Hermione?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: 

Hermione was about to enter her seventh and final year at Hogwarts. Although, she had been made Head Girl, Hermione was not looking forward to her final year. Hogwarts had been her home, her place of solitude and comfort over the past several years, and the thought that she would have to leave it forever was not one that she looked forward to.

Of course, she had her friends, but they would never understand her immense desire to remain at the castle forever. They had other lives, other people that could offer them comfort, and she had no-one. Well, she would have no-one after she left. Reluctantly, she looked up toward the Head Table in the Great Hall, and her heart stopped.

_She_ was there, sitting elegantly as she always did. _She_ was the reason that Hermione excelled in her studies and became so full of information. However, she was also the person that could break her heart, and would, come the end of the year. Hermione sighed, she would have to learn to move on, regardless of the fact that she thought she never would.

Harry looked closely at his friend, she had seemed so forlorn when they had arrived. She had been hovering between happiness and sadness, and Harry couldn't seem to understand her huge and sudden change in emotions. Just now she had been looking up at the Head Table with a look of longing that Harry had never seen before. It was the most desperate and loving expression that he had ever seen, and it pulled at his heart to see his friend so unhappy.

"Hermione," he asked gently, as Ron stuffed his face, "What's wrong?"

"What?" she asked, astonished. She had thought that she had been so careful with her glances and emotions, but it seemed that Harry had picked up on it regardless, "Why would you think that any thing's wrong?"

"Well, you've been either really happy or really sad and just now you -"

Hermione cut him off, "Shhh. I don't want everyone to know. I'll tell you later, after the feast, alright?"

Harry nodded, but asked, "And Ron?"

"Maybe another time," she said, as she looked at him now eating two chicken pieces simultaneously.

Minerva looked down at the Gryffindor table, at the one student who was able to make her feel everything that she had tried so hard not to. Minerva knew that this was the year that she would have to let go of the young woman, but she vowed that she would never be able to fully do so.

She had reminded Minerva so much of herself, being able and always prepared. But Minerva had always known, that although she projected only motherly affection toward the young woman, this woman would hold her heart. She had no-one to talk to, her soul companion would leave at the end of the year, and she would go back to being the strict and miserable old woman that had haunted the halls of Hogwarts for many years.

Minerva sighed, this year, she would distance herself from her star pupil so that when, at the end of the year, when they had to say 'goodbye' it would not be as painful.

Albus looked closely at Minerva, she had seemed so withdrawn throughout the vacation break, and now she seemed forlorn. He wondered if it had something to do with this being the trio's final year at Hogwarts. He wasn't particularly happy about it being their final year, as he had grown quite fond of all three. But he didn't understand how Minerva's happiness seemed to depend on the trio.

"Minerva, are you alright?" he asked quietly, seeing the happiness that had briefly been on her face, disappear and be replaced with an expression of most sadness, which was also quickly concealed.

"Yes, of course, Albus. Why do you ask?"

"You seem very forlorn and sad. Is something the matter, my dear?"

Minerva desperately wanted to tell him, but this was one secret that she knew she would have to keep to herself. After all, she had broken one of the most important teaching rules.

"No, I'm perfectly fine, Albus. Just a little tired."

Albus nodded, but seemed to be concerned regardless. He vowed to observe her closely for the remainder of the year to see if she got any better.

For the remainder of the Welcoming Feast, both Albus and Harry kept a close eye on Minerva and Hermione. Their expressions seemed to change continuously from happiness, sadness, longing and heart-ache. However, these expressions were all quickly replaced by a look of hopelessness that seemed to permeate the air around them and remain present, regardless of any conversation that was held.

Later that evening, Harry cornered Hermione, after Ron had gone to bed.

"You want to tell me what's wrong?" he asked softly, "You just seemed so sad throughout the Feast, and, though I have no idea why, you keep looking up to the Head Table with this strange expression. It was almost like you wished you were up there," as tears began to roll down Hermione's cheeks, Harry enfolded her in a gentle hug, "I just wish I knew why you were so upset."

"There's nothing you can do," she sobbed, holding him tightly.

"There's always something you can do. Tell me what's wrong?" he asked gently, as she sobbed more heavily at hearing his words.

"I don't know what to do anymore. It's so stupid, I should have been able to stop it."

"Stop what?"

Now, absolutely confronted with the issue, Hermione's voice caught in her throat and panic overtook her. She began to hyperventilate, and Harry rubbed her back soothingly, "Shhh. In and out," he whispered repeatedly and she began to calm.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, the tears still flowing, "so sorry."

"It's okay. I'm sorry for pushing you. We should go to sleep, we've got to be awake for Transfiguration tomorrow morning."

At hearing that they had Transfiguration tomorrow morning, Hermione burst into more sobs and ran from the room and up the stairs to her Head Dormitory. Harry shook his head, he had no idea what was going on, but he knew that when Hermione was ready, she would confide in him.

The following morning, Harry woke to find Hermione sitting in an armchair in the lounge, staring into space. It looked as though she had been there for some time, and as though she had been crying for a few hours.

"Hey, you ready to go to breakfast?"

Hermione looked up as though she was just seeing him for the first time.

"I have to go see Professor McGonagall this morning."

Harry cocked his head, as though he was curious, "Why? Did she request that you see her?"

"No, it's just something about the classes and the start of term," When Harry didn't say anything, she said, "I've got to go, I'll see you in Transfiguration."

As Hermione walked through the halls to the Transfiguration Professors' office, she thought carefully about what she was going to say, or if she should say anything at all. After all, this was not something that generally happened, and if something went wrong, then Hermione was sure that she would not survive it.

She knocked on the portrait of Godric Gryffindor that was the entrance to Professor McGonagall's office. As she heard footsteps approach, and saw the portrait open, Hermione was overcome by a bout of extreme nerves. Apologising quickly Hermione left Professor McGonagall standing with a confused expression upon her face.

Hermione ran up to the Head's Dormitory and remained there, cursing her feelings and her cowardice.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: 

Minerva looked out after the young woman that had just run off. She had knocked but as soon as Minerva had opened the portrait she had apologised profusely and run, at full speed, toward the Head Dormitory.

Minerva sighed. She would have to ask Hermione what had happened earlier. Their first meeting for Animagus training was this evening, and she hoped that whatever was the matter with the girl, would have been sorted by then. She wished that Hermione would come to her with her problems, and although she had done so in the past, it seemed as though this time, from Hermione's reaction and expression, that Minerva would not be able to help her.

Still pondering the idea, Minerva headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. Seating herself beside the Headmaster, Minerva glanced down at the Gryffindor Table, noting that Hermione was not present and that Harry seemed to be wearing a concerned expression and was looking around for someone.

Spotting Minerva at the Head Table, Harry quickly stood and made his way to Professor McGonagall.

"Professor," he started, when he reached the table, "Have you seen Hermione this morning?"

Minerva nodded, "She left before she could say anything. Is there something wrong?"

Harry shook his head but remained concerned, "She said she needed to speak with you about classes or something but I don't think that's what she wanted to talk about. She seemed too nervous for that, and she broke down last night," he added.

"Why?"

"I don't know. I asked her about something at the feast, and she said that she would tell me after the feast. When I asked her she began to cry and the more I tried to comfort her, the harder she cried. Then I told her we should get to bed and she sobbed really hard and ran to her room. Then, this morning, she looked as though she'd been up for hours and she'd been crying. She said she had to see you then left. Do you have any idea what's wrong, Professor?"

Minerva shook her head, "I shall speak with her after the lesson."

Harry nodded but still looked concerned and left the Great Hall, obviously in pursuit of Hermione. As Harry reached the Head Dormitory, he heard the sound of sobbing. He noted with some concern that Hermione was also hiccupping, which meant that she had been sobbing for quite some time.

"What happened?" he asked, as he opened the door to her bedroom. Hermione threw herself into Harry's arms, and sobbed on his shoulder.

"I couldn't do it, Harry. I couldn't tell her," Hermione sobbed, and Harry walked with her toward the bed and sat.

"Couldn't tell her what?"

"I couldn't tell her that I -" she paused, and released a hiccup, "love her," she whispered.

"What?" Harry asked, shocked.

"I do," she whispered, and hugged him tighter, almost afraid that he would desert her after her confession, "I really love her. I can't help it. I tried so hard to stop, but I just can't, and it's so hard. I've been trying to keep this to myself but I don't know what to do. I was so scared that you'd hate me, and I can't bear that, but if she hates me, I couldn't live, Harry. I really couldn't."

Hermione held Harry close as she said this, still afraid of his rejection. Harry soothed her, and began to speak.

"Hermione, there is nothing to be ashamed of. You're in love with a woman, who just happens to be your teacher," he paused for a couple of minutes, "What are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know," Hermione spoke in a relatively calm voice, though it still trembled, "I was going to tell her this morning, but it didn't turn out right. I was terrified, so I ran," she stopped, and took a breath before she said quietly, "I guess I need to explain to her."

Harry nodded, and said that McGonagall had requested to speak with her after the lesson. Hermione nodded bravely, but there was fear clearly reflected in her eyes.

Changing the subject, Harry said, "Have you had any breakfast?"

Hermione shook her head, and Harry conjured a croissant, which she ate, though still rather nervous. A few minutes later, they headed down to Transfiguration, Hermione still scared.

Throughout the lesson, Hermione continued to glance nervously at Minerva, and Harry held her hand comfortingly. Knowing that at the end of the lesson, she would either have made her confession or avoided the subject successfully, Hermione attempted to transfigure her rat into a stone bird.

Minerva, on the other hand, had no idea what was going on with her young student. What could have made her knock on the door to her office, and then run off before she could say what she wanted to? As Minerva looked closer at Hermione, she noticed that Harry seemed to be holding her hand and comforting her. Ron, as always, looked oblivious, not understanding why they seemed to be so tense.

As the class was close to finishing, Minerva spoke, "I want a twelve-inch essay on the properties, theories and uses of Transfiguring live vertebrate animals into stone replica's of another vertebrate, due Wednesday," she paused as the class wrote down their homework, "Miss Granger, may I see you after the lesson?"

Hermione nodded, but did not make any other comment or movement. Harry, still sensing her nervousness, spoke quietly in her ear, "It will be alright. Just tell her what you feel comfortable with, and leave the rest for later."

Hermione nodded once more, and whispered back, "Can you tell Ron?"

"About McGonagall?"

"Yes, I don't really want to see his reaction. I don't know if he'll -" Hermione broke off.

"Don't worry, 'Mione. It won't matter to Ron, just like it didn't matter to me."

Hermione nodded, and as the class proceeded to leave, slowly made her way to the front of the classroom where Minerva was waiting.

When Minerva didn't make any movement to begin, Hermione spoke, and her voice shook with nervousness, "I'm very sorry about this morning, Professor," she began, "I had no right to run off without giving you an explanation."

"It's alright, my dear," Minerva spoke with gentle affection in her voice, "What's the matter?"

"I, I," she stuttered, "I d-don't know i-if I -"

"You don't know if you can tell me?" Hermione nodded, "It seems Mr. Potter is helping you."

Hermione nodded once more, "I told him after he found me during breakfast. He was very supportive. I asked him to tell Ron, but I'm not sure what his reaction will be."

Minerva looked closely at the young woman before her. She seemed to be on a very thin line between being stable and breaking-down. Unsure, for one of the first times, Minerva said gently, "I'm sure everything will be fine, Hermione. However, if you ever need to talk to someone, you are most welcome to come to me."

"Thank you, Professor," Hermione said gently.

"What happened to 'Minerva'?" she asked. Although, she would never admit it, Minerva quite liked Hermione using her name, rather than her title.

"I didn't think I deserved to call you that after this morning, Professor," Hermione maintained the title.

"Hermione, please do call me Minerva. You will always have that right."

When Hermione spoke next, her words were so quiet, that Minerva, even with her sharp hearing could barely hear what she said, "You don't know that."

"Hermione," Minerva began sternly, "Nothing you do shall ever revoke the respect that I have for you. Therefore, you will always have that right."

Hermione looked a little taken aback, but nodded, "Thank you," she paused briefly, "Minerva."

Minerva nodded, and said to the young woman, "I think you might be a little late to Charms. Give this to Professor Flitwick," she handed Hermione a scroll.

"Thank you," Hermione said once more, and then she left, leaving behind a confused and thoughtful Minerva.

Meanwhile, Harry was trying to inform Ron of the situation between Professor McGonagall and Hermione, but was so far unsuccessful.

"Haven't you noticed Hermione's strange behaviour over the Holidays?" Harry asked, as they walked up a moving flight of stairs.

Ron shook his head, "She was just happy to come back. You know, Hermione, the more you learn the better."

"You never noticed how strange she behaved when she got the Hogwarts letter?"

"You mean other than the fact that she was absolutely delighted that she made Head Girl and you were Head Boy?"

"No," Harry groaned in frustration, "I'm talking about the fact that she see-sawed between being ecstatic and miserable."

"When was she miserable?" Ron asked, bewildered.

"Dammit, you really are clueless," Harry mumbled, slightly angry, "Didn't you notice what happened in Transfiguration?"

"You mean, that Hermione didn't transfigure her rat and McGonagall didn't notice?"

"Yes, but what else did you notice?"

"Um" Ron paused, looking confused. He sighed and then asked huffily, "Can't you just tell me?"

Harry rolled his eyes, and said quietly, "Hermione's in love with McGonagall, and I think McGonagall feels the same."

"WHAT?" Ron exclaimed loudly, "How can she -"

"Shhh!" People were looking at them strangely now, but Harry pushed on, "I didn't know either until the Feast, but Hermione's loved her for years, and I'm pretty sure from two days of watching, that McGonagall feels the same."

"But, but she never told us."

"She didn't think we'd be supportive. You can't blame her, there is a lot of stigma and shame attached to that, but we're her friends, so I don't think she needed to worry."

"No. Yes, I, err," Ron grumbled. He still appeared to be shocked, "She's got nothing to worry about."

"Good," Harry grinned, "So how are we going to help her?"

"Help her?" Ron asked, "Help her with what?"

"Help her get the girl."

"Huh?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: 

For the next few days, Ron appeared to be a little strange. He watched Minerva and Hermione closely before taking notes on what Harry assumed to be their behaviour. Although, he had suggested they help Hermione, he had absolutely no idea what to do. Harry was just content to watch their behaviour, but after a week of Ron taking notes it appeared that Minerva had caught on.

At the end of their last Transfiguration lesson for the week, Minerva stated, "Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, stay behind."

Hermione looked at them nervously. She was well aware of what they had been doing, and had sworn them to secrecy. Only three people apart from herself knew of her feelings toward the Professor, and two of them were about to be discussing information with regard to that with said Professor.

As Hermione left the room, she looked back at Harry, "Don't worry," he mouthed. She nodded and left.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, would you kindly explain why you have been taking notes that have nothing to do with Transfiguration in my class?"

Ron shook his head, while Harry said, "With all due respect, Professor. It is not any of your business."

"Mr. Potter, while it may not be any of my business, it certainly is if it should affect your school work."

"It won't, Professor," Ron answered.

Minerva sighed, and something clicked, "This is something to do with whatever Miss. Granger is hiding, is it not?"

Harry shook his head, while Ron, who was a poor liar, said, "N-no, not-t at a-all."

As it was fairly obvious Ron was lying, Minerva spoke, her voice gentle but still stern, "Whatever Miss. Granger's problem is, she is able to talk to anyone especially me about it. Although, I appreciate your concern and willingness to help your friend, it is vitally important that you contribute in class and learn your work."

"Yes, Professor."

"Very well, you are excused."

As Ron and Harry made to leave, Harry turned back at the door, "Professor, I know that you are going to speak with Hermione about this, but please do not be hard on her. She has an awful lot to deal with at the moment, and Ron and I are only trying to help ease her burden."

"Thank you, Mr. Potter," Minerva paused, and as Harry was almost out of the classroom she called, "Tell Miss. Granger that I would like to speak with her this evening, after dinner."

Harry nodded, but did not say anything. His attempt to shelter Hermione from the conversation he knew would happen, had failed.

As soon as Harry arrived in the Common Room, Ron and Hermione barrelled over to him.

"What did you say?"

"What happened?"

"Was she angry?"

"Did she - "

Harry stopped the overflow of questions, and quickly explained what had been said. When he finished, Hermione said quietly, "You didn't have to do that. I could have made up something."

"Hermione," Ron said sternly, "Lying is never a good foundation for any relationship. You don't have to tell her you're in love with her, you can just tell her you're gay."

"But Ron," Harry started, "McGonagall's clever enough to figure out what Hermione's feelings are with regard to her. If she tells her she's gay, then with Hermione running away and blushing all the time, she'll know that Hermione loves her."

"So?"

Harry leant forward, and whispered in Ron's ear, "You really think she's going to let them start a teacher/student relationship when it is against every rule and there is a fifty year age difference between them?"

"Oh," Ron said, then realising something he began again, "Why are we helping her then?"

"So that at the end of the year, or whenever during the year their feelings are too strong, they will begin a relationship."

Ron nodded, but appeared to be deep in thought. Hermione, being sick of being ignored, said, "I'm right here, you know!"

"I know."

"What time do I have to meet her?" Hermione asked a few hours later. They had finished most of their homework, and were getting quite hungry.

"After dinner. Dunno what time?"

"Oh," Hermione looked down at her watch, and then stood hastily, "It's already past dinner. See you later."

As Hermione rushed from the Common Room, Ron said, "Kitchens?"

Hermione ran as fast as she could. Harry hadn't told her where she was meeting her Professor, so Hermione assumed it would be in her office. She knocked on the door, before bending over, trying to catch her breath. When no one answered, Hermione knocked again. Once again, there was no answer, so coming to the conclusion that she was to meet the Professor elsewhere, Hermione ran in the direction of her chambers. She knocked quietly on the portrait, and after a few moments, heard an faint, but annoyed, "Come in."

As Hermione cautiously entered the Deputy Headmistress's quarters, she said apologetically, "I'm sorry I'm late, Professor. I didn't realise the time."

Professor McGonagall looked up from the essays she was marking and smiled gently at the young woman, "Never mind. I noticed you weren't at Dinner, are you feeling quite alright?"

Hermione nodded, and she blushed scarlet when her stomach gave a huge grumble. "I'm sorry, Professor. Harry, Ron and I were talking as we finished our homework, and I didn't realise the time, until I asked him what time I had to meet you. He said 'after dinner', and then I looked at my watch, and Dinner finished almost a quarter of an hour ago. And I rushed here as fast as I could, but I didn't know where I was supposed to meet you, so I went to your office, but no-one was there," Hermione voice was almost hysterical and her words seemed to be coming at an alarming rate, "and then I thought maybe you wanted to meet me here, so I ran here. I'm so sorry, Professor. I didn't mean to be late, and I apologise for my appalling behaviour."

Minerva laughed, the sound was rich and melodious, and it felt like music to Hermione's ears. "Hermione, you have nothing to apologise for. I will call you some dinner. Tilly?"

A house-elf appeared from nowhere, "Yes, Mistress McGonagall." The house-elf bowed deeply.

"Would you be so kind as to fetch Miss. Granger some dinner?"

"Of course, Mistress McGonagall," the house-elf bowed once more, "Is food from the Feast to Mistress's liking?"

"Yes, that's fine Tilly. However, I have told you numerous times to call me Minerva."

"Sorry, Mistress Minerva."

Minerva laughed, "That's quite alright Tilly."

Tilly disappeared, and a few seconds later, re-appeared with a plate piled high with everything from the feast.

"Can Tilly get Mistress Minerva anything else?"

Minerva shook her head, "That will be all for now. Thank you, Tilly."

The house-elf bowed once more, and disappeared with a customary _crack_.

"Would you like anything else, Hermione?"

"No, thank you, Professor."

"Hermione," Minerva's tone was warning, but humour was also infused.

"No, thank you, Minerva," Hermione repeated, with a small smile.

As Hermione began to eat, Minerva took in everything about the beautiful woman. The graceful way her hand moved as she scooped mashed potato on her fork. The sway and snap of her wrist as it moved. The gentle way her mouth moved as she chewed each bite. The way she licked her lips before taking a drink. Hermione noticed, the gentle observation and blushed lightly. Maybe they were right, maybe Minerva did return her feelings.

Feeling suddenly very adventurous and brave, Hermione took the last bite of her pudding, and gently covered the fork with her lips. She sucked and slid the fork out of her mouth, as her cheeks hollowed. As she finished the bite of pudding, she licked her lips, savouring the taste and revelling in the gasp that Minerva made.

She would never have thought that she could affect the Professor so. Minerva's face was slightly red, and she seemed to be hanging on to every movement Hermione made. Very reluctant to break her trance, Hermione said quietly, "What did you want to speak to me about, Minerva?"

"What?" she asked, then apparently realising what she had said, turned bright red.

"My apologies, Hermione. I was lost in a train of thought."

"That's quite alright, Minerva. It happens to the best of us."

Minerva smiled at the woman, realising that she had just repeated one of the lines that Albus said to her most regularly.

"I know that Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley are helping to you cope with whatever problem you currently have, however, I wish to ask you if I may be of any assistance."

Hermione, although she was going to take Ron's advice, said, "Why do you call them Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley and me, Hermione?"

"I call you Hermione, for the same reason you call me Minerva. And you didn't answer my question."

"I-I will," Hermione stuttered, "C-can you p-promise me one th-thing?"

"Of course."

"That you won't think of me any differently," Hermione said as quickly as she could.

"Hermione," Minerva said as she took Hermione's hands, and forced to young woman to look at her, "Nothing will ever change how I think of you. You could -"

Before she could continue with her reassurances, Hermione blurted, "I'm gay."

Minerva looked shocked for a moment, and then enfolded the girl into her arms, hugging her tightly.

"You don't think of me any differently?" Hermione asked, as she held onto her Professor.

Minerva shook her head, "Hermione," she began.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

"Hermione," she began, "I am too."

"You are?" she asked, as she pulled away slightly to look at Minerva' face, "But what about... I don't understand... You and..."

"Myself and Albus?" Minerva asked, as she took in the young woman's confused gaze. Hermione nodded, "Albus and I are good friends. Whenever it was suggested that we attend an event, we always went together."

"So you never..." Hermione trailed off, with an expression that clearly indicated that she thought she had breached the invisible boundary.

"I never had a romantic relationship with him. Albus Dumbledore will always be my greatest friend, but there will never be anything romantic between us."

Hermione nodded, "When was the last -?" she broke off, leaving the remainder of her thought unspoken, though Minerva seemed to know what the question was.

"I haven't been in a relationship for many years." Minerva laughed self-depreciatingly. "I don't think many people find an eighty year old woman attractive."

"I do," Hermione blurted before she could stop herself. Instantly, she looked horrified and began to cower in the corner of the couch where they were both seated.

"I'm sorry, Professor. I didn't mean, I, um, I don't - "

Minerva interrupted, "Thank you," she said quietly, but there was more emotion in those two words than Hermione had ever heard in her life.

As Hermione began to relax once more on the couch, Minerva changed the subject slightly, "Have you told anyone?"

Hermione nodded, but at the probing expression on Minerva's face, she elaborated, "Ron, Harry and Ginny. Ginny's known for a couple of years, Harry found out yesterday and Ron, today. They all seemed to take it very well." Hermione paused for a few moments, and then asked, "What about you?"

"What about me?" Minerva responded, confused.

"Who knows?"

"Oh," she replied with a look of understanding before she continued, "Albus, of course, Molly, Arthur, James, Lily, Remus, Sirius, Rolanda, Poppy, Pomona and unfortunately, Severus."

"What happened?" Hermione had picked up on the unusual tone in Minerva's voice when she had mentioned Severus's name.

"He overheard Albus and I discussing something. The next morning, after Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup, he let slip to most of the great hall. Fortunately, there was so much chatter, that many of the students didn't hear. He still likes to poke fun whenever he can, though he is on a tight leash from Albus for the time being, especially after the last time," she added very quietly.

"What happened last time?"

"I don't think that is appropriate for you to hear, Hermione," Once again Minerva attempted a subject change, "What is your other secret?"

"W-What?" Hermione stuttered. She thought that she had managed to avoid detection.

"You needn't tell me if you find it uncomfortable. I merely wondered if I may be able to assist you."

"I'm sorry I can't tell you now, but I promise by the end of the year, you will know."

Once again, changing the subject, "Did you manage to read the new article in Transfiguration Today?"

For the following few hours, Hermione and Minerva seemed to be in comfortable conversation. As they discussed the newest and most controversial theories, there was playful teasing, a common understanding, and an underlying emotion that neither wanted to uncover.

When it was close to midnight, they began to wrap up their conversation. As they walked down the corridors to the Head Dormitories, they discussed their upcoming private lessons.

"When is the first one?" Hermione asked, as they waited for the staircase to stop moving.

"Tomorrow evening, at eight. The lesson will be around two or three hours. At the end, you may feel tired, so I will escort you back to your Dormitory."

Hermione nodded, but asked, "When we're in private, why do you speak casually? As soon as we are out of your quarters, or not in private, you adopt of professional tone. Why is that?"

"I don't notice it, Hermione. It is just something of habit, I presume."

Hermione nodded, but made no further comment. When they reached the Head Dormitories, Hermione mumbled the password, and they entered. Before either could say anything, there was a loud shout, closely followed by another.

"How was your meeting with your –"

"_Silencio_" Ron was cut off by Harry's Silencing Charm, "Ron, come up, mate. She'll tell us about it later," He looked toward Minerva and Hermione, who both still looked shocked, and said quickly, "Good night, Professor." He nodded toward Hermione, and the two of them quickly disappeared.

"I'm apologize Minerva. I had no idea they would still be waiting for me."

"That's quite alright, my dear. I'll see you in the morning."

Hermione nodded, and then seemed to pull all her courage together, as she stood on her tip-toes and quickly kissed Minerva's cheek. "Good night Minerva." She said before walking away as fast as she legs would allow.

Minerva brought a hand up to the cheek where she had just been kissed. It felt slightly warm and she could still feel Hermione's lips upon it. Quietly, she whispered, "Good night Hermione." She quickly left the Dorm.

As Hermione raced up the stairs, she was suddenly pulled into Harry's room, by Ron.

"What happened?" he asked, as soon as Hermione sat down on Harry's bed.

"Nothing. We talked for a bit, and then we walked back here." She turned to Harry, "Thanks for the Silencing Charm."

Harry waved his hand to indicate that it had been nothing, "What did you tell her?"

"I followed your advice, Ron. I told her I was gay."

"And..."

"And nothing. There's nothing more to say."

"Oh, come on. She must have had some reaction. What about her? Did she tell you anything?" Ron burst out.

"She is also. She said that Snape dislikes her mostly for her sexual orientation than her house."

"_Snape_ knows?" Harry asked incredulously.

"He overheard Minerva and Dumbledore discussing it."

Harry and Ron looked flabbergasted. Hermione, not understanding their expressions asked, "What?"

"_Minerva_?" they asked incredulously.

"Oh, I didn't realise I had let that slip. I've called her that in private since third year with that dreadful time-turner."

"When is your next discussion time?" Ron asked, though there was a slight sarcastic undertone in his voice.

"Tomorrow. She's giving me animagus lessons."

Ron looked amazed but didn't say anything. Harry, who was looking at a piece of parchment in his hand, had a strange expression on his face.

"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I'm trying to...What's she..." he finally settled upon, "Strange."

"What's strange?" Ron asked, as he looked at the piece of parchment. Hermione leant over also, and realised the parchment was in fact the Marauder's Map.

"Look," he pointed as soon as they both saw the map. He pointed at a figure that seemed to be balled up on a bed, and was sobbing. The figure seemed to almost break apart with each sob and each felt extreme sorrow for the character.

"Who is it?" Ron asked, as the name didn't seem to close to the person.

Hermione gasped, but before either Ron or Harry could say anything she was out the door, and running down the steps. It was almost as though she was running for her life, as she sprinted down each corridor and staircase.

Meanwhile, in Harry's room, they were attempting to find the identity of the person. The normal spell had not worked, so they were attempting to find what was in the vicinity in order to find the person's identity.

"Okay," said Ron, as they found another clue, "What's behind the portrait of Gryffindor. It's not the Common Room or -"

Ron was once again cut off by Harry, who whispered, "McGonagall."

"What?"

"McGonagall's chambers are behind the portrait. Hermione must have realised and that's why she tore out of here, like she was on fire."

They looked at each other, knowing that Hermione would be one of the only people that could console Minerva. They hoped whatever she was crying about was not too horrible, but it seemed the only thing that could break the strong woman was something of a great magnitude.

"Minerva," Hermione whispered as she entered the Deputy Headmistress's Chambers. When she didn't look up, or make any movement that she had heard, Hermione walked closer.

"Minerva," she whispered once again, and she shuddered. It was freezing in here. The fire from an hour ago, had gone out, and the window was open. Quietly, Hermione closed the window and restarted the fire. Once again, she made her way over to Minerva.

Seeing how the Deputy Headmistress was still sobbing and seemed to be unaware of Hermione's presence, she gently pulled up the blanket and lay it over the convulsing body.

"Shhh," she whispered into her ear, and she rubbed her back soothingly. Minerva rolled over slightly, and pulled Hermione into a fierce hug.

"Don't leave me," she chocked as the tears cascaded down her cheeks, "Please don't leave me."

Hermione had tears of her own rolling uncontrollably down her cheeks, as she embraced her tightly.

"I won't leave you, I promise." Hermione spoke quietly, with reassurance in her voice. She was also confused, and had no idea why Minerva was in such a condition. For a long time, they lay together, side by side, each enfolded in the other's embrace, both with tears flowing down their faces.

Early in the morning, when Minerva seemed to have calmed down, Hermione asked, "What's wrong?"

Minerva shook her head, as the tears began anew and she clutched Hermione tightly to her. Hermione sighed, whatever it was, was going to have to wait, because of right now, she had more important things to worry about.

_(Sorry if it is too out of character. The next chapter should be up in about a week.)_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Ron and Harry woke early the next morning. As they got ready as fast as they could, both began to wonder about what they had witnessed on the Map the previous night. Once they had seen Hermione enter Minerva's chambers, they had packed up the Map, though they both had immense trouble sleeping.

"What do you think it was about?" Ron asked, as they walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"No idea."

Silently, they made their way to the Great Hall. It was apparent they neither Hermione nor Minerva was present. However, Albus gestured for them to come up to the Head Table.

"Good Morning, Professor," Harry said as they approached.

"Morning, Harry, Ron. I wanted to inform you both that neither Miss. Granger nor Professor McGonagall will be in class today. Please inform the rest of your house."

They both nodded and Ron asked, "What's wrong with Professor McGonagall?"

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you. She is in good hands. If she is better by this afternoon, you may visit her."

Once again, they both nodded. For the remainder of the day, Harry and Ron were distracted. At dinner, Ginny arrived.

"Hey," Ron embraced his little sister.

"Hi Gin," Harry said as he swept her into a gentle kiss. They had been dating for the past year. "What happened?"

"Well, we got Mum and Phlegm sorted out. Auntie Muriel's still upset but there is nothing she can do."

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked.

"You didn't tell him?" Ginny asked, as she looked at Harry incredulously.

"Well, there hasn't been enough time with Hermione and McGonagall and everything," Harry whispered to her.

"Hermione and McGonagall?" Ginny asked. She knew about Hermione's feelings, but it seemed that she had missed the latest development.

"Come on," Ron said, as the three of them walked up to the Head Dorm and seated themselves on the couch and began to explain the situation.

When they finished, Ginny looked just as confused as they had earlier, "I wonder what's wrong with Minerva?"

In the meantime, Hermione was still trying to calm Minerva down after her last episode. It was almost as though she made to move away or speak about it, Minerva would lose control and sob uncontrollably. Hermione was almost in a state of panic, she was absolutely terrified of what could be wrong with Minerva. As a last resort, she sent a Patronus to Ginny in order to get some help. Gently, she embraced the older woman, and prayed that she would find out what was wrong soon.

While Harry, Ron and Ginny wondered about what could be wrong, they heard a gently tap on the door. Thinking it was Hermione, Harry used his wand to open the door. Instead of a person, he found an otter who began to speak as soon as it made its way over to Ginny.

_Minerva's hysterical, I can't get her to calm down. If you're at school come with Ron and Harry to Minerva's chambers. The password is 'Tabby'."_

Instantly, the three of them embarked on the journey to Minerva's chambers.

As soon as they entered Minerva's chambers, it became apparent that Hermione had not been exaggerating. Minerva was sobbing her heart out for an unknown reason and Hermione had tears trailing down her cheeks. When she realised that they had company, Hermione looked up with a hopeless expression on her face. Gently she beckoned them over.

"I don't know what to do. She's been crying for hours."

Ginny didn't say anything, but gently hugged Hermione to her, seemingly taking some of the stress. "Why don't I sit with her for a while? You get some rest."

Hermione looked reluctant, but did not refuse. Gently she extracted herself from Minerva, and made her way across the room. Minerva immediately noticed that Hermione was gone and looked around the room frantically until she spotted her and began to calm down slightly.

Ginny enfolded the older woman with a gently embrace, and whispered quietly in her ear, "What happened, Minerva?"

For a reason unknown to her, Minerva began to speak quietly, "Emmaline and Ephias."

Ginny looked confused, and Minerva elaborated, "They threw everything they had away for a relationship together, and after everything that they have gone through, it didn't work. It just reminds me so much of my parents, and myself. I'm so scared and disgusted with myself, I could never do anything like that, but it seems that nothing is ever in your control." Her voice broke on the last word, and more tears cascaded down her aged cheeks.

"Why does it bother you so?" Ginny asked. She knew it wasn't the right time, but she might as well find out if Minerva felt anything for the young woman.

"They always had the perfect relationship. They were happy and loving, it was wonderful. They made me believe in true love for the first time, since my parents died. And then I thought I met my perfect person, and learning from them, I was going to throw everything out the window for it. But now, I know it's not worth the risk, but I so desperately wanted it to."

For a while longer, Ginny seemed to comfort Minerva, before she gathered herself. Looking once more around the room, her eyes came to rest upon Hermione. Instantly, more tears welled in Minerva's eyes, but she blinked them away harshly. It was time to explain everything to these four teenagers.

"I'm very sorry about my behaviour," she said clearly to the four teens. "It was very out of character, and I apologise for any inconvenience I may have caused you."

Ron nodded, and Harry said, "It was no inconvenience. We were just wondering what made you so upset."

Minerva looked quickly at Hermione before glancing at Ginny. Ginny seemed to grasp the meaning, and spoke as she grasped Harry and Ron's hands, "I'll tell you in the common room."

As the three exited, it left Minerva and Hermione alone. Both their faces were still tear-streaked, and neither wanted to be the first to break the silence. Finally, Minerva broke, and walked calmly toward Hermione's place.

"I'm very sorry, Hermione," she said, clutching the girl's hand tightly, "I never meant to cause you any distress."

"What happened?" Hermione asked quietly, as she watched the emotions that flittered over Minerva's face

"Emmeline and Ephias," Minerva said quietly, knowing instinctively that Hermione would understand.

"They were your example, weren't they? The pair you always talked about when you spoke of true love?" Minerva nodded. "And now they're gone it makes you think that there isn't a chance for you."

Once again Minerva nodded. She was quite astounded by the fact that Hermione seemed to know her, almost better than she knew herself. However, she passed this off as purely platonic interest, rather than anything stronger.

When Hermione spoke next, her words carried such emotion, and her tone was so soft and caring that it never occurred to Minerva to look beneath the surface of her words, "There is always hope for someone as fantastic and beautiful as you, Minerva. Never," she paused, before continuing to give her words more impact, "never doubt that."

As words could not express how much the sentiments of someone as wonderful as Hermione could mean to her, Minerva simply nodded and squeezed her hand. Hermione understood and smiled widely. They sat, holding hands, for some time before they gently relocated to the bed, lying down side by side.

Meanwhile, Ginny had dragged them up to the Head Dormitory. Once they were all seated, Ginny in Harry's warm embrace, she began to explain. When she had finished, Harry understood but it seemed that Ron was still confused with regard to matters of the heart.

"So because these pair broke up, she doesn't believe in love anymore?" Ron asked.

Ginny and Harry nodded, and Ron asked again, "Even though she loves someone?"

Once again, they nodded. "But if she loves someone then why wouldn't she believe in love?"

"Ron," Harry grumbled, annoyed at his lack of understanding, "Just because she loves someone doesn't mean she thinks a relationship would work," Seeing Ron about to ask another question, he hurried on, "Take my parents for example. My father loved my mother for four years, before she loved him in return. For those four years, he loved her but didn't think he ever had a chance of having a relationship with her."

Ron nodded. He thought he understood, but was still slightly confused. Eager to change to subject he asked, "What didn't you tell me?"

"What?" Harry asked bewildered.

"When Ginny came, she asked if you had told me, and you said you hadn't. What haven't you told me?"

"Charlie's marrying a Muggle."

"What?" Ron asked shocked.

"Charlie met this nice girl, and he intends to propose to her. She knows about his magic, and is quite accepting. Apparently, Auntie Muriel was not too pleased."

"She said that it was an outrage. It was fine if we married Muggle-born's, but not Muggle's." Ginny corroborated.

"Why didn't I know?"

"It happened the last evening we were home. You were already asleep, as was Hermione. Harry and I were downstairs talking when Charlie made the announcement."

"Then, we heard all the commotion that Molly made, and decided to see if we could help. So we sent out owls to the rest of your family. They were going to tell you when you came home for the holidays, but when Auntie Muriel arrived on the platform there was nothing they could do."

"Most of you managed to get on the train, but I didn't. So I was delegated to be the one to calm Auntie Muriel down. We managed that, and then Phlegm caused an uproar but we got that sorted, and then I flooed to Hogwarts."

"Oh," said Ron, taking in the story. While Ron sat back in his chair, going over every fact, Ginny whispered sneakily to Harry, "I know."

_(Sorry, but this was the only place that I could find to cut it. I know it's not very good, but the next chapter should be up in a few hours.)_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: 

"Know what?" he whispered back.

"Know what you asked my parents."

"What did I ask them?" Harry whispered, trying to act innocent. Ginny glared playfully at him, but responded.

"I know that you asked for my hand in marriage."

"What?" Harry whispered, shocked. He had made Molly and Arthur swear not to tell Ginny or anyone else.

"Mum let it slip while she was calming Phlegm. She didn't even realise, so I didn't say anything."

Though this was not the way that Harry had planned on asking, he couldn't stop himself from questioning, "Well? What do you think?"

"I think it would be a wonderful idea." Ginny smiled happily at him, and Harry gently kissed her, effectively sealing the deal.

"You think they're done?" Ron asked, coming out of his trance. Harry and Ginny broke apart, and looked at each other. Laughing, they shook their heads.

"I don't think Hermione's gonna be coming up tonight," Harry said.

"What?" Ron asked, and he wore a disgusted expression on his face.

Knowing what he was thinking, Ginny gave him a shove, "They're not doing that you idiot. She's just gonna keep her company."

Ron nodded but still looked sceptical. A few hours later, they all went to their respective beds.

The following morning, Hermione woke later than usual. To her immense surprise she discovered that she was holding hands with someone and that this person had their arm wrapped securely around her waist. Turning slightly in the embrace, she met the sleeping face of Minerva.

As she admired the sleeping form of her love, and traced the features of her face gently, Minerva's eyes suddenly opened. Drawing back hurriedly, she spoke apologetically, "Minerva, I'm so sorry. I just woke up and few minutes ago and I saw you sleeping like that, and I -" she was cut off by Minerva placing a gentle finger on her lips.

"Good morning," Minerva said brightly. She made no effort to relax her hold on Hermione, and Hermione couldn't have been happier.

Hermione made to respond, only to discover that the finger was still placed over her lips. She pouted playfully. Seeing Hermione's expression, Minerva laughed softly and removed her finger.

"Good morning," Hermione stated, as she looked at the watch she hadn't taken off the night before. Starting, when she saw the time, Hermione attempted to leap out of bed, but was restrained by Minerva's arm.

"Minerva," Hermione said as she turned to face her professor, "It's late, and I have class in twenty minutes."

Reluctantly, Minerva released Hermione and without thinking Hermione kissed the older woman quickly. Minerva was in shock, the woman she loved was kissing her and she wasn't responding. Quickly, Minerva responded, winding her arms around the woman's neck and running her tongue along Hermione's lips, begging for entrance. It was soon granted, and as Minerva's tongue roamed Hermione's mouth she moaned.

All to quickly for Hermione's liking, Minerva's brain caught up with her mouth, and she pulled back abruptly.

Breathlessly, she began to apologise. However, she was soon cut off by Hermione's mouth as she placed her lips firmly on the older woman's. Caught up in the feel of Hermione's lips on her own, Minerva returned the kiss passionately, and their tongues began to duel. Moaning, Hermione's hands slid over Minerva's arms and around her neck as she pulled the woman closer. When oxygen began an issue, they broke apart.

"Hermione," Minerva began before the young woman could say anything, "Nothing good is going to come from this."

"How can you say that?" Hermione demanded, "A hell of a lot of good things could come from this. We could both be happy. You could have something you've always wanted, but never dared to hope for. I could give you everything you've ever wanted, so why isn't this a good idea?"

"Because I cannot give you everything."

"But I only want you, and if we are together, I have that. You're the only thing I want, Minerva."

"Hermione, it will not work."

"How can you know that? You can't judge everything because Emmeline and Ephias broke up. You can't say that we won't work purely because they didn't. I love you, Minerva, and I only want to be with you."

"That isn't the point, Hermione. There is shame attached to our sexual orientations, add the fact that I am your professor and your are my student, among the large age gap, and you have a recipe for disaster. It is doomed to fail."

"You don't know that. There have been many successful relationships where there were large age differences, and just because there is shame attached to everything doesn't mean that it won't work. Look at Remus and Tonks; they have shame attached to their relationship and they're happy, in love and together."

"Hermione..." Minerva begged. She did not want to go through this. She knew what this woman was going to do, and it broke her that she was going to.

"And what about Tonks's parents, they have a wonderful relationship." Hermione paused, obviously looking to find another pair that she could quote to Minerva as proof that a relationship between them could work.

Minerva took the break in Hermione's speech to speak, "Hermione, just because those relationships worked, doesn't mean ours will."

"And just because Emmeline and Ephias's failed, doesn't mean ours will," Hermione rebutted.

Minerva made no effort to say anything else, and Hermione took the chance and whispered softly, "I love you, Minerva; I have for so long. If you don't love me, or you truly don't want a relationship with me, I can accept that, and I won't push you, but if you do, I'll do everything I can to make you as happy as you deserve to be and so much more."

Minerva didn't know if she should laugh or cry. Here was her opening to get out, and yet she couldn't take it, knowing that she would be lying to the wonderful woman, kneeling next to her. Almost sensing her internal debate, Hermione whispered quietly in her ear, "You don't have to tell me now, just promise that you'll think about it."

Minerva shivered but nodded, nonetheless. She would have to think long and hard about this because it would be the most important decision of her life.

Nodding softly, Hermione pecked Minerva's cheek and walked out the portrait. As she walked, almost as if in a trance, Hermione's thoughts swirled in her head. Had she done the right thing, proclaiming her love for Minerva? Had she bullied her too much? Did Minerva think that she was being forced into something? Would they be happy together? Would they last? Did Minerva even love her?

The last thought she answered quite quickly, there was no way after that kiss that there could be any doubt in her mind. Shaking herself out of her thought-induced trance, Hermione quickly said the password and entered the Head Dormitories. Expecting it to be empty, she was quite surprised when she saw three people waiting for her.

"Is she alright?" Harry asked, as Hermione entered. The seemingly innocent question turned Hermione's head.

"She was," she managed to whisper.

"Was?" Ginny asked, as she caught the phrase.

"I'm not so sure anymore," Hermione said, and she seated herself heavily in one of the chairs.

"You told her?" Harry stated more than questioned. Hermione nodded but did not elaborate.

"And?"

"I don't know." She sounded lost, as if nothing made sense anymore and she wasn't sure how it had gotten that way.

"She say 'yes' or 'no'?" Ron asked, obviously missing the lost tone in Hermione's voice.

"Neither," she whispered brokenly, and everyone in the room could clearly see her pain.

There was silence for a few minutes, before Hermione spoke clearly wanting a different subject, "Why aren't you in class?"

"We had Transfiguration first and Dumbledore said that Minerva wasn't teaching today. We have Charms in a half hour," Ginny answered.

"I'd better get dressed," Hermione stated and with that she headed off to her room.

"I hope everything turns out okay," Harry said worriedly, "It would destroy her if Minerva rejected her."

"It would destroy Minerva," Ginny retorted, and all three say silently contemplating the possible outcomes.

Meanwhile, Minerva was left in a state of shock when Hermione exited her Chambers. Hermione had made a good case for a relationship, but Minerva was still scared. Any relationship, where a person loved another so deeply was bound to cause some heart-ache. The thought of getting her heart-broken was almost more than she could stand, but the thought of breaking Hermione's was worse. She had two options; deny what they had and try to recover from the heart-ache or begin something and hope for the best.

While one option appealed more than the other to Minerva, she couldn't decide if the risks taken would be worth it. Of course, they would be together, and they would love each other, but what happened if Hermione met someone younger? Or they decided that their relationship was not worth it because of the risks? What if they began to resent each other for throwing away their future's to be together? What if Hermione left her? What if they ended up fighting daily over inconsequential things until it lead to their break up?

With all these negative thoughts in her head, a few positives were also heard. Hermione's word echoed in her ears as she thought of what the future might hold, _"You're the only thing I want, Minerva." "I love you, Minerva." "I'll do everything I can to make you as happy as you deserve to be and so much more."_

Her words and the obvious love in her voice comforted Minerva more than anything else ever could. She knew that she would love this woman forever, but the thought that Hermione might not do the same destroyed her like no other. Belatedly, she wondered who she could talk to; her parents were gone, as were most of her close friends. The only ones left were Molly and Arthur, Albus and Hermione.

Hermione was obviously out of the question, as was Albus. That only left Molly or Arthur and this was a conversation she was rather not have with either of them. She laughed bitterly when she realised who she really wanted to talk to; Lily. Lily had always been there for her, able to help her understand the feelings of the heart – able to see things the good in situations and people when others could. She was always able to help everyone, put a positive spin on anything and she was always capable of judging what was most important.

What should she do? The question came back to haunt her with a vengeance. In a flash of realisation she came to understand the very simple matter at the heart of the question. _What was more important? Being loved by someone who loved you for a short time or loving someone who once loved you forever?_

The answer to the question came to Minerva at lightning speed.

_(The next chapter should be up in a couple of days.)_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

For the remainder of the day, Minerva stayed in her quarters, pondering how to break her decision to Hermione. She knew that the young woman would embrace the decision she had made, yet she wondered how to do it. Tonight, at eight pm, the young woman would be here for animagus training lessons, and Minerva would inform her then.

Although she knew what Hermione desperately wanted, and what she expected were two different things, Minerva also knew that the young woman would accept any decision she made without complaint regardless that it had to potential to destroy her. This evening, when she told Hermione of her decision, would be one of the hardest things she had ever done. Knowingly risking herself and her heart for another to break, was the scariest thing in Minerva's mind, but she knew that if she could trust anyone with it, it would be Hermione.

For the remainder of the day, Minerva did not teach. She was visited once by Albus, who after a very short conversation, left abruptly. Briefly, she pondered if she had been too harsh with the old Headmaster.

_A knock on the portrait informed Minerva she had a visitor. After fixing herself, she called, "Come in." _

_"Good evening, Minerva," It was Albus, "How are you today?" _

_"Very well, thank you. Was there a reason for your visit?" _

_"Yes, my dear. I briefly wondered if you had made the right choice," though his tone was innocent, his expression was far from it. _

_"What decision is that?" _

_"To begin or not to begin a romantic relationship with a pupil." _

_"Albus, I cannot in good conscience inform you of a decision regarding that for two reasons. The first, I have not yet told the person involved of my decision, and secondly, as Headmaster, you would be required to report any improper relationships to the school board." _

_"Minerva, I ask as a friend, not a Headmaster." _

_"Albus, in this case there cannot be a difference between the two." _

_Albus nodded gravely, "Very well. I shall leave you to your preparations." Briefly he flicked his wand, and a small piece of parchment fell onto the desk. _

_Albus left quickly and Minerva grasped the parchment as though it were a lifeline. She knew that he knew of her decision, and that this was the only way that he could express his opinion. Quickly she read it and breathed a sigh of relief. _

_'Minerva, _

_What I do not see, I cannot report. Be careful this year, and I hope she is everything you wanted. _

_Albus' _

_Though the letter was short, it contained everything and anything that Minerva wanted to know about Albus's thoughts. He approved, so long as they were careful. As she placed the parchment back on the desk, she noticed the time. Hermione would be here soon! Promptly, she returned to the task she was completing before. _

At exactly eight pm, there was a loud knock on the portrait. Minerva walked to the portrait swiftly, and opened it. Outside, stood the most beautiful young woman Minerva had ever seen. Gasping, in surprise, Minerva choked out something, and Hermione entered looking very nervous.

As the portrait closed, Minerva turned to look at Hermione, who was standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. As she gestured for the girl to sit, Minerva appraised her. Hermione wore a long royal blue gown that showed her curvaceous figure wonderfully. It had a haltered-top, with what appeared to be sparkling jewels, at the collar. As the dress fell almost to the floor, there was a slit that rose up nearly all Hermione's thigh, showing a vast expanse of leg as she walked. The young woman wore long sparkling earrings, and little make-up. In all, it was the most beautiful sight that Minerva had ever seen.

As the woman seated herself beside her young pupil, the girl turned to her.

"H-have you decided?" she asked, her voice quivering.

"Yes," Minerva replied strongly. Instinctively, she took her pupil's hands in hers, and began to rub them, creating soothing motions.

"A-and?" Hermione's voice trembled alarmingly. She was almost sure that Minerva was going to reject her. The lovely gown that she wore was her last and desperate attempt to get Minerva to feel something other than platonic affection for her.

"I need to tell you something first," When Hermione nodded, Minerva continued, "When I was still in school, I met this wonderful man. He was brave, funny, charming and handsome; I thought he was my soul mate," Minerva laughed bitterly at this, "I knew that he was a Slytherin, but it didn't matter to me. All that mattered, was that he said he loved me. I'd always had a privileged lifestyle but I don't think I ever really knew love. My parents must have loved me, I suppose, I never knew anything about them, because I was always left with nurses and nanny's."

Minerva took a deep shuddering breath and looked directly into Hermione's eyes, almost as if gaining courage before she continued, "I was in my sixth year at Hogwarts, and he in his fifth. We had been going out for some time, but I had the feeling that he wasn't being entirely faithful. One afternoon, I decided to ask him and it was possibly the most dangerous mistake that I have ever made. He became so enraged that someone dare question him, I could literally feel the magical anger roll off him. He cursed me with spells that I'd never heard of, he used forbidden Dark Magic, and two of the Unforgivables. We were down by the lake, and in a fit of anger when I threw off his Imperius Curse, he threw me into the lake."

By now tears were rolling down both Hermione and Minerva's faces, as she recounted the memory, "I couldn't swim, and I started to drown. He threw curse after curse at me, and while I was drowning, he cast the Cruciatus Curse. I-I was writhing in pain and there was nothing that I could do to stop it. He had my wand, and I'd never done wandless magic before. After a while, I think he got bored, because he left. I didn't feel pain anymore, but I was too weak to even attempt to struggle to keep myself afloat. I think Albus must have noticed something because just as I was about to lose consciousness, I remember being pulled above water, and his voice telling someone to get me to the Hospital Wing."

"A few days later, when I had recovered, Albus came to question me about who it was. I couldn't tell him, I didn't want to. After everything that he did to me, I still loved him, or at least I thought I did. He came in to visit me, and apologised, he said he never meant to hurt me, and he just lost control. I didn't believe him, but I thought that he wouldn't do it again. Not even two months later, when I questioned something, he did it again. I wasn't so lucky that time, he severed the walls of my uterus, and when I recovered I found that I could no longer have children. That time, I did tell Albus what happened, and he promised to not let the boy go unpunished. A few days later, he came into the Hospital Wing to beg for forgiveness. I didn't give it."

"After that, I never wanted to be loved again. I thought if that's what it meant for me, then I never wanted that feeling. I locked my heart away, and vowed to stay clear of all emotion. It worked for quite a long time, until Lily and James came to Hogwarts. Even when I desperately tried not to give in to the strain of my heart, I couldn't help it. I felt affection and love for those boys and her. The Marauder's could make anyone laugh, and while I pretended to be strict and cold, I really did love those boys and was sad to see them leave. Lily, on the other hand, was very much like you. She loved the rules, and stuck by them like glue. She was extremely intelligent, and we would often have tea after dinner and discuss almost everything and nothing."

"One afternoon, she asked me about something that she had read in the Library. She said that she had seen an article about a male Hogwarts student almost being expelled for almost causing the near death of a young woman. The woman's name was Minerva McGonagall. Without any warning, the tears came in floods, and I think whatever Lily had expected she hadn't expected that. She held and comforted me, as I recounted the memory to her. I think something clicked for her, because she immediately asked if that was why I pretended to be so aloof and unemotional. She helped me a great deal with the pain of being hurt by someone I trusted, and I can never be thankful enough for that."

"When she left school, we became even closer. She was always the person I went to in times of trouble or when I was in a dilemma. She could always tell what was most important, why something happened, and most importantly she could always make you feel better. When she was murdered, she created this huge hole in my heart. It lessened over time, until the three of you came to Hogwarts. It wasn't that you replaced Lily or James in any way, you were just different, and as hard as I tried, I couldn't stop myself feeling something for you."

"After the Yule Ball, I became aware that my feelings for you weren't exactly professional or platonic, but I ignored them. As much as I did, I couldn't help being with you, finding time to talk to you, watching you in class or at meals. It became close to an obsession, and I felt something for you that I had never felt before. I knew what it was, but I was utterly terrified. Then, this morning, you confessed everything to me, and I had never been so happy or scared. It took me most of the day, but I knew in my heart what my decision was, long before my brain did."

There was a loud silence, before Minerva continued, her voice barely a whisper.

"I love you, Hermione, and I always will." Before she could continue, the young woman had flung herself into Minerva's arm, and tears rolled down her face. As they sat on the couch together, their arms wrapped around each other, neither had ever felt this much joy.

After a little while, the young woman raised her head, and asked quietly, "Who was the man?"

Minerva needed no clarification as she responded equally quiet, "Tom Riddle."

_(I hope this chapter made sense. The next one is half written, so it shouldn't take long to post.)_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: 

When Hermione saw Ginny, Ron and Harry later that day, they could immediately tell the difference. Hermione simply glowed with joy as she wondered through the halls and corridors. Minerva was much the same, while she had always been fair and just, she seemed to have gained some humour, which all the students greatly appreciated.

While Hermione spend most of her time with Minerva, she spent plenty with Ron, Ginny and Harry also. A few weeks after beginning her relationship with her beloved Professor, she asked them if she was spending too much time with her. They all agreed that after what both Minerva and Hermione had been through, it was about time that they spend everything together.

As Ron and his new girlfriend, Pavarti, spent almost every moment together, this left Harry and Ginny alone most of the time. While Ginny took the opportunity to niggle Harry about his disastrous marriage proposal, Harry spent most of the time trying to find a way to surprise Ginny with a romantic proposal.

With the help of Dobby, and the permission of the overjoyed Deputy Headmistress, Harry began to plan the occasion. Ginny's birthday was in a week, and he needed as much time as he could get. Mr. Weasley was able to get the ring from Harry's Gringotts's vault, and Luna was able to pick-up the attire from Galdrag's Formal Wear and Neville was able to get the Moon Blossom flowers from the Green Houses.

On the evening of her birthday, Ginny was blindfolded and led up a winding staircase. As they reached the top of the stairs and Harry flicked his wand, gentle music enveloped them. Harry took off the blindfold and Ginny gasped in surprise. They were in the Astronomy Tower, looking over the landscape of Hogwarts as the full moon bathed the grounds in moonlight. There was a small, intimate table seated by the window, and on it were two delicately placed candles.

As they walked over to the table, Harry pulled the chair out and Ginny carefully lowed herself into it. Harry quickly seated himself and clicked his fingers. Dobby appeared out of thin air with their entree. During the meal, there was gentle and flowing conversation but toward the end of the dessert, Ginny noticed Harry beginning to get nervous.

"Are you alright?" she asked gently, as she leant forward looking critically at his face, "You look a little pale and clammy."

"N-no, I'm fine," Harry managed to say. Although, Ginny had already accepted his marriage proposal, Harry couldn't help but feel nervous.

Without warning, he got off his chair and knelt before her. "Ginny, you are everything to me. My light and happiness, my hope and joy, my love and home. I love you so much, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Ginny, will you make me the happiest person alive, and be my wife?"

Harry opened the little velvet box, and the jewels from the ring glimmered brightly. There was a diamond in the center, with an emerald on one side and a ruby on the other. They were twisted in a delicate pattern with a fine yellow and white gold casing.

Ginny had tears rolling down her face, and Harry didn't know what they were from. He waited a few moment before asking again, "Ginny, will you marry me?"

As Ginny nodded, he placed the ring carefully on her finger. It shimmered brightly as she held it up to the light. Suddenly, Ginny flung herself into Harry's arms, kissing him passionately. Harry returned the embrace. For the remainder of the evening, they lay together, on the stone floor (that Harry had placed a Cushioning Charm on) occasionally passing comment or loving kisses.

The following morning, when neither Harry nor Ginny were found in their Dormitories, Ron and Hermione were in a panic. Frantically, they searched the grounds, the classroom's, the other Dormitories, the Great Hall, the Library and even the dungeon's were they had potions. Neither of them were anywhere to be found. In a desperate cry for help, they went to Minerva.

"Chocolate eyes," Hermione whispered when they arrived at the portrait of Godric Gryffindor. The portrait swung open and they both entered.

"Stay here," Hermione said quietly, gesturing for Ron to take a seat on the sofa.

"Why?" he asked rudely, "She's my sister."

"You really want to come into Minerva's bedroom, and see her without clothing," Hermione asked, a sarcastic note in her voice. Quickly, Ron shook his head, "Then stay here."

Without further ado, Hermione entered the room. Hearing the shower running, Hermione waited by the door. When the water turned off, she stated clearly, "Minerva, can I speak to you for a minute?"

Minerva opened the door, and poked her head out, "Can it wait, dear?" she asked, as she gave the young woman a gentle peck.

"Not really," Hermione admitted, "Ginny and Harry are missing."

"Oh," Minerva didn't look worried at all. Confused by her attitude, Hermione said again, "Ginny and Harry are missing. Neither Ron or I have seen them since the end of Potions yesterday. I came here, Ron went to see Pavarti and they walked off in another direction."

"Yes," Minerva said, still not worried, "Might I get dressed first?"

"Of course." Hermione turned around, "Why don't you seem worried?"

"Well," Minerva began, but then paused for a few moments, "You can turn around, dear." She said to Hermione. When she turned around, Minerva was dressed, mar her outer robe and her hair. Taking the brush from her night stand, Hermione asked if Ron could come in. When Minerva nodded, Hermione called for Ron to enter.

Obviously, the sight of Minerva only wearing her inner robe, and Hermione coming Minerva's hair was not the sight he had in mind. Nevertheless, he ignored it and seated himself on the chair in the far corner of the room.

"Harry asked my permission to stay out after curfew. He and Ginny are currently in the Astronomy Tower, fast asleep."

Ron leapt to his feet, but before he could say anything, Minerva interrupted, "They did nothing other than have dinner, talk and exchange kisses."

When Ron made no effort to sit back down, or show that he was comforted by the news, Minerva said strictly, "Sit down, Mr. Weasley. As today is the weekend, and you have no classes, please do not interrupt them."

Hermione giggled quietly, as she tied Minerva's hair into a loose bun, "Thank you, my dear."

Meanwhile, in the Astronomy Tower, Harry was waking. As he opened his eyes, and saw his beloved Ginny snuggled deeply in his embrace, he smiled softly. He felt such tenderness toward her at that moment, that he dared not move for waking her. After a few minutes, he softly, ran his fingers through her long red strands, and she began to wake.

"Good Morning," Harry said happily, as her eyes opened groggily.

"Morning," she responded, her voice sleepy.

Gently, Harry reached forward and kissed her forehead. Ginny smiled and snuggled further into his warm embrace. Sensing she was about to go to sleep, he softly, put his hand under her chin and lifted it.

"No, no, no. You're not going back to sleep." Ginny frowned lightly, and Harry chuckled, "Not because I don't want to, but because I have the feeling that our friends are looking for us."

"Let them look. I want to stay here," Ginny said, making no effort to move from her warm place.

Smiling, Harry stood and took hold of her hands, gently lifting her off the floor.

"Come on," he said quietly then laughed as Ginny shook her head, "You really want Ron to kill me before I marry you?"

"What?" she asked, shocked. It was clear that Harry's last statement, meant as a joke, had fully awakened the previously sleepy Ginny.

"We stayed out here all night, by ourselves. What do you think Ron's assumption is going to be?"

"Not good," Ginny groaned, "We better find them."

As they left the Tower, Harry called over his shoulder, "Thank you, Dobby."

Harry and Ginny walked hand in hand toward to the Head Dormitories, expecting to find a raging Ron with Hermione trying to placate him. Instead, it was empty. Harry summoned the Map, and found that they were in Minerva's chambers. Shortly after leaving the Head Dormitory, Harry and Ginny arrived at the portrait. They knocked and waited for someone to let them in.

A few minutes later, Hermione opened the portrait and they entered quickly.

"What happened?" she asked quietly. Both Harry and Ginny shook their heads and followed her to where the other two were sitting. To Harry's immense surprise, Ron looked up at them, smiling happily as they entered.

"How are you?" Ginny asked, unsure of how to begin the conversation.

Both Hermione and Ron nodded, but Minerva said, "We put a Cheering Charm on him."

Immediately, Harry understood Ron's behaviour and once again turned pale. "Thanks."

Before anyone could say anything else, Ginny took the Charm of Ron, and his expression, upon seeing the two became murderous.

"Before you kill us," Harry began, but was interrupted by Ginny.

"I'm engaged."

There was dead silence in the room. Hermione was the first to recover from shock and she rushed over to them.

"Congratulations, I'm so happy. Have you set a date? Or decided who -?"

"We don't know anything, other than we are getting married."

"Congratulations," Minerva said, once Hermione was seated, "I can't say that I didn't see this coming. Please invite me to the wedding."

"Of course," Ginny nodded, "I would be delighted if you would be one of my bride's maids. And Hermione, as my Maid of Honour?"

Hermione nodded furiously, then looked over at Ron, who still appeared to be shocked.

"Are you alright?" Ginny asked her brother carefully.

"You...him...to get...married?" Ron asked, disjointedly.

They both nodded, and waited for some more comment from Ron. When none appeared to come, Harry asked, "Would you be my Best Man?"

Ron nodded, and seemed to gain some form of coherent speech once more, "Congratulations," he said, and then as he shook Harry's hand, he whispered menacingly, "If you hurt her..."

"You'll kill me." Harry nodded, "I have no intention of hurting her."

As the five continued to discuss wedding plans and other topics, Hermione looked carefully at Minerva. She would so love to be married to her, but she knew it wasn't possible. Minerva seemed to know what she was thinking, and smiled gently. They both would like to.

_(I hope everyone was still in character. I wasn't quite sure how to write the proposal or everyone's reaction to it. I hope it was okay.)_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

As months passed, and the year was almost at an end, Minerva began to doubt her relationship with Hermione. The woman was young, once she left the four walls of Hogwarts, she would meet other people, other women who could love her, other women who could give her more than Minerva ever could.

Hermione seemed to almost have a psychic ability when it came to Minerva's feelings. She knew that the woman doubted what they had, and she began to find ways to combat the problem. As well as her momentarily troubled relationship, Hermione had been delegated wedding planner for Harry and Ginny. She was utterly swamped with NEWT's, Wedding Plans, Relationship troubles and Head Duties. While she wasn't particularly worried about the Wedding Plans or the Head Duties, the NEWT's and her relationship with Minerva bothered her greatly.

Hermione spent almost all her time in the Library, trying to find information about Wizarding Law and Muggle Law in different countries. She needed to know if marriage between same-gender couples was allowed anywhere. She was desperate to find some sort of information.

Her relationship with Minerva was currently in jeopardy and she needed some way to reassure the older witch that she had no intention of ever leaving her. She wanted to be able to fully assure Minerva that there was no way that she would ever leave. But so far words hadn't seem to have an effect. Minerva would momentarily brighten before sinking back down into her light depression.

Marriage had seemed like the perfect idea, that would reassure them both that they would never leave each other, but according to her newly discovered book, the Wizarding Law did not accept union between two people of the same gender, therefore there was no legal way for them to be wed.

Depressed, Hermione returned from the Library and headed back to the Head Dormitory. Collapsing heavily into one of the chairs, she didn't notice the shaggy-haired man looking out from his room. Seeing Hermione looking so depressed, tugged at Harry's heart, and he headed down the stairs to see if he could brighten his sad friend.

"What's wrong?" he asked, as he sat next to her.

"Everything, nothing," Hermione shrugged sadly, "I don't know."

"Hermione," though Harry's tone was friendly, there was a note of cautious pushing.

"Minerva," Hermione sighed, "I want to marry her, but we can't be legally wed. It's against Wizarding Law."

"Why are you in such a rush to marry her?"

"Minerva's doubting our relationship. She seems to think that after everything I went through to get her, I'm going to leave her as soon as I leave Hogwarts. I've tried telling her that I never want to leave her, and that I'll love her forever. Or that the only way she's getting rid of me is if she really wants me to leave and I'll do anything for her. And I've tried telling her that she -"

"Hermione," Harry interrupted, "Why don't you get her a promise ring?"

"Promise ring?" she repeated, dumbly.

"Yeah. It's what you give the person you love as a symbol of love and that in the future you're going to marry them. I know that you want to marry her, but this could be a sort of Wedding Ring. And, if you want a wedding ceremony, even if it won't be legal, we can have a double wedding for you and Minerva."

Hermione stared dumbly at Harry, making no movement or comment. Slightly, taken aback this lack of expression, Harry continued tentatively, "I can give you some brochures for rings, and if you like one, I'll get Macy to send one," When Hermione still made no effort to move, Harry gently prodded her, "Hermione?"

"R-really?" she stuttered, "We...all...how... Thank you, Harry!" she burst out.

Harry looked slightly startled from her sudden burst, but nevertheless responded, "Of course. I'll get you the brochures and talk to Ginny."

A few minutes later, five or six brochures sailed down the stairs of their own accord and landed neatly on the table in front of Hermione. Eagerly, she began to look through them. Harry was a life-saver.

Upstairs, Harry sat sprawled on his bed, beside Ginny. She had stayed up almost all night looking at dresses. Because of her red hair, she was having difficulty finding the 'perfect dress' as she called it. Currently, she was sleeping soundly, as Harry ran his fingers through her silky hair.

Slowly, she began to stir and looked up at him sleepily, "Hi," he said, looking down at her.

"'Lo" she responded groggily, "Wha' time 's it?"

"A little after two. You've been asleep most of the day."

"Mmm," she mumbled as she tucked her head in Harry's neck.

"I want to talk to you about the wedding," he said, and Ginny replied with a faint, "Mmm hmm."

"What do you say to a double wedding?"

"What?" she asked, as she raised her head to see him clearly. There was no joking expression on his face, and she could clearly see that he was serious. "With who?"

"Hermione and Minerva."

"But."

"I know they can't get married legally, but Minerva thinks that Hermione's going to leave her at the end of the year, and Hermione's desperate and miserable trying to persuade her otherwise. I thought maybe they could share our day."

"Can you do that?"

"What?" he asked confused, "Have double weddings?"

"Well, that. But I meant have a ceremony even if it won't be legal."

"I thought that we could get Dumbledore to do theirs and ours. Ours will be legal because we would be man and wife, but theirs wouldn't because there is no male in their union."

"Okay," Ginny said, as she returned to her place in the crook of Harry's neck.

"Thank you, Gin. I'm sure it will mean the world to them," Harry said, gently kissing her forehead. They lay together, just enjoying each other's company, both wondering about their wedding day.

Downstairs, Hermione had looked through all the brochures and found that while they were all lovely, she hadn't really liked any of them. With a sudden genius idea, she raced to the Headmaster's office.

"Professor Dumbledore," she burst out as she ran through the open doorway.

"Yes," he looked slightly amused as he viewed the woman before him.

"May I please go to -" she didn't finish the rest of her sentence because he was nodding.

"Thank you," she said gratefully, and impulsively kissed his cheek, before rushing out the door and racing out to the edge of the school grounds. On her way, she was stopped by Minerva, who was sitting by the lake.

"Hermione, where are you going?" she called as the young woman ran past her.

Hermione didn't stop but called over her shoulder, "To find a solution."

Minerva looked after her, confused. 'Find a solution?' What was the problem? It must have had something to do with them, because otherwise Hermione would have informed Minerva of where she was going. As far as Minerva knew there was no solution to the problem that they had. Hermione was going to leave at the end of the year, and Minerva would be left to deal with her broken heart. Regardless that Hermione had told her that she wasn't going anywhere without her, and that she loved her with all her heart, Minerva was terrified that she was going to leave.

She had given her heart to someone and now they were going to leave, and leave her to pick up the pieces. She would deal with it as best she could, knowing that she would love the young woman for the rest of her life, despite the fact that she would not love her as long.

Hermione raced on, but looked back over her shoulder at the older witch, who was sitting forlornly on the rock by the lake. Quickly, she sent a patronus to her, and paused to watch as the witches face lit up as she heard the message. Seeing how her love was once again happy, Hermione raced passed the gates and quickly apparated to Diagon Alley.

The last time she had been here, she had seen a lovely jewellery shop. She hoped with all her heart, that they would have the perfect ring for her beloved. She entered the quite jewellery shop, and heard the gentle tinkle of the bell as she closed the door behind her. Cases upon cases of jewellery stood before her, glimmering brightly in the gentle glow of the light.

"May I help you?" a young man, behind the counter asked.

"I'm looking for promise rings," Hermione answered nervously. She knew what she wanted. A pair of promise rings to signify the bond of eternity between herself and Minerva.

"Rings?" the man asked, surprised.

"Yes, I need two."

"Why?"

Suddenly Hermione knew why Harry suggested buying them with brochures. She spoke clearly and sternly, "I need two promise rings."

The man understood her tone, and led her to a case filled with rings.

"What sort are you after?"

"Sort?"

"Eternity, happiness, bonding, love, fidelity," he was cut off by Hermione who replied, "All."

"You want a wedding ring?" the man asked, his confusion evident.

"I would like to marry my love, but I cannot. Therefore, I am here to buy two promise rings."

"Oh," the man seemed to have suddenly lost all his steam, "We only have three sets available that encompass the same bonding as a wedding ring."

"May I see them?" Hermione inquired politely. The man flicked his wand, and three beautiful boxes headed their way, landing gently on the case before them. With a tap of his wand to each, the cases opened showing two promise rings, side by side.

The first box contained two silver rings, with a delicate engraved pattern on the outside. There were two gems, an amethyst and a crystal. Hermione frowned slightly, and moved onto the next box. It contained two rings, both had yellow and white gold twined around to make the band. There were several jewels in between each twine. Although, it was a lovely ring set, it was too complex and fancy for something that Hermione wanted.

With a sinking feeling, she looked in the last box, and gasped. The last box contained two rings with a simple gold band. The first ring had a few small emeralds around the band. The second ring had a few small rubies around the gold band. There was room inside both for an engraving.

"It's perfect," she breathed.

_(The next chapter should be the last one. I'm not sure if I'm going to do the wedding or not – it depends on how long it takes me to get Hermione to give Minerva the Promise Rings. By the way, I have no idea what promise rings are, it just sounded like something that would work.)_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: 

Hermione turned to the man who had been watching her with a curious expression, "Is it possible to have a message engraved?"

He nodded and as Hermione wrote the message on a spare bit of parchment she conjured. The man engraved the message with a swish of his wand, and Hermione paid the man, marvelling at the price.

The rings were very expensive, but Hermione knew it was worth it. Quickly, she exited the store and apparated to Hogwarts. As she ran up the steps to the castle, she was suddenly pulled aside.

"Where have you been?" a very worried Minerva asked, "I've looked all over the grounds for you for hours. Albus didn't know where you went, and I could't," she noticed the box Hermione was holding, "What's that?"

"The solution."

"To what? Come inside, and we will talk in my chambers."

Hermione nodded, but quickly said, "I'm going to give this to Harry and Ginny. I'll meet you in your chambers in a few minutes." Minerva nodded, and Hermione quickly pecked her lips before racing off. Shaking her head slightly, Minerva walked calmly toward her chambers, wondering what the young woman was up to.

Hermione burst through the door of the Head Dormitories, startling Harry and Ginny who were laying comfortably on the sofa.

"Did you get it?" Hermione nodded and quickly showed them the rings.

"They're beautiful. When are you going to ask?" Ginny asked her, as she closed the box carefully.

"I was going to ask tonight, but she wants to know what I was doing and I need a little more time to prepare. I was thinking on Saturday, that's exactly six months that we've been together."

"That's only two days away!" Harry exclaimed, shocked. He would have thought it would take longer.

"I was going to ask if I could use Dobby and have a few of the enchantments that you used."

"Of course," Harry swished his wand, and a book plonked loudly on the table, startling both Hermione and Ginny who had not been expecting that.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly, "I didn't think it would be that loud."

"Thanks," she turned to Ginny, who was still resting her head against Harry's chest, "Can you look after both of these for me? I have to meet Minerva."

Ginny nodded and Hermione left hurriedly.

"What do you think she's going to say?" Ginny asked him, as she leant further into his chest.

"Unless Hermione can convince her that she's really not going to leave, Minerva's going to say 'no'. She doesn't want to think that either Hermione feels pressured to ask, nor that Hermione's only staying out of guilt."

"How exactly do you think that she's going to convince her otherwise?"

"I don't know. I don't think she can – maybe can?"

"What?"

"Send her Hermione's diary. Well, snippet's of it over the years. Just a little bit, here and there, and tell her not to tell Hermione because she doesn't know. It might convince her that because Hermione's loved her for years, she isn't suddenly going to leave."

"Or we could just have a talk with her."

"I don't want to talk to Minerva about their romance," Harry said childishly.

"Oh, come on it won't be that bad."

"You talk to her, then."

"If you want to be my husband, then you are coming with me," Ginny threatened.

"Fine," Harry pouted and Ginny kissed his pouting lips before laughing.

Meanwhile, Hermione had just entered Minerva's chambers finding her sitting on the chair in the corner of the room. Quickly, Hermione strode across the room and kissed the witch lightly. Before she could pull away, Minerva wrapped her arms around her neck, deepening the kiss. They parted after a few moments, and Hermione settled herself on Minerva's lap.

"What was the solution for?" Minerva asked, as she buried her face into Hermione hair.

"To solve the problem," Hermione answered, purposely not answering the question. She didn't want to give Minerva any idea of what she was going to do, but she still had to reassure her.

"Hermione, what problem?"

"Minerva," she began gently, "I know that you trust me, and that you love me, but you don't think that I feel the same." As Minerva opened her mouth to protest, Hermione gently place a finger over her lips, "I know you do, because I see it in your eyes when you look at me. I love you, Minerva, and I have no intention of ever leaving you. Please, trust me!"

"I do," Minerva whispered, "but I'm terrified that when you leave Hogwarts you'll find someone younger that can give you more than I can."

"Minerva, I've loved you for five years, and I've basically badgered you into a relationship. What on earth gives you the idea that I might ever leave you?"

"I'm scared because I know that you could do so much better."

"Minerva, I'm terrified of exactly the same thing. But I still believe you when you tell me that you'll never leave me. I'm frightened beyond belief that you'll see you can do better and leave me."

"But," Minerva started.

"And, I had no intention of leaving Hogwarts. Professor Vector is leaving at the end of this year, and I asked Professor Dumbledore if I could apply for the position. He said that I didn't have to, as if I wanted it, it was mine. So next year, I am going to be teaching Arithmancy."

"You aren't leaving?" Minerva asked, while her voice trembled.

"Nope, you're stuck with me."

"I couldn't be happier."

The rest of the evening was spent discussing much more pleasant issues, and when Hermione left late that evening, she was very confident that Minerva would accept her offer.

The following day, she sent Minerva a loving and carefully planned note, indicating that she would like to have her company for a dinner date the following evening. She careful insinuated that Minerva should dress nicely, saying that she would pick her up at 7:30pm. Then, she carefully selected a spot for their dinner, and set the area accordingly with Charms and other enchantments.

When it was all prepared, she set a hex so that only herself, Dobby and Minerva could pass through the area. Then she planned her speech, so that it conveyed everything she wanted to say, and much more.

The morning of her big date, Hermione woke early, too nervous to fall back to sleep. Briefly, she wondered if Harry had been this nervous when he proposed to Ginny. As it was the weekend, she had no classes to attend for today, so Hermione quickly showered and dressed, making her way down to the lounge area before any of them were awake.

Later, when the other three were awake, they all sat beside Hermione and began to question her. As the questioning continued, Hermione began to become more nervous. Picking up on this, Harry quietly suggested to Ginny, that she go with Ron for a walk, while he talk to Hermione. Ginny nodded and quickly pecked Harry on the lips and strolled out the room, closely followed by Ron.

"You alright?" Harry asked her, as Hermione's face paled.

"I'm scared," she whispered, "that she'll reject me."

"Hermione, does she love you?" Hermione nodded vigorously, "Does she want to spend the rest of her life with you?" Hermione nodded once more, "Then what have you got to worry about?"

"Nothing," she said quietly, with a smile. "Thanks, Harry."

Shortly after, Ron and Ginny returned and as Ginny seated herself beside Harry she said quickly, "If you ever make me do that again, I'll kill you!"

"What happened?" he whispered back.

"He grilled me on how far we had gone and if we'd made love." Ginny laughed softly, "His face was bright red when he asked, and I thought he was going to explode."

Harry laughed and turned back to the others, while putting an arm around Ginny, as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

For a few hours, they discussed everything other than Hermione's relationship with Minerva for fear that Hermione would be overcome with nerves. When she had two hours until her special date, Hermione left to get dressed with Ginny, leaving Ron and Harry alone. Almost as soon as they had departed, Ron began to question Harry about everything he had ever done with Ginny, including whether or not they had slept together. Harry suddenly knew exactly what Ginny had meant when he said that Ron's face turned very red. It was a shade that not even Uncle Vernon had accomplished. Fortunately, before they could get that far, Ginny called Harry and Ron up into the room for help with Hermione. Hermione, it appeared, was terrified and rambling once more. After various reassurances from all three, she was set and with her very important box tucked into her dress, she left to escort Minerva.

When she reached the portrait she took a deep shuddering breath before knocking loudly. Within seconds, the portrait opened and Hermione gasped. Minerva wore a black dress, with an oval hole over her chest. As Hermione grasped her arm gently and began to walk, she saw the back of the dress and blushed. There was no back; it ended just above Minerva's buttocks and clung to her like a second skin.

As they entered the area that Hermione had carefully set up, she pulled a chair out for Minerva. Gently, Minerva seated herself, and Hermione seated opposite her. As music floated out to meet them, Minerva extended her arm, and they began to dance, Hermione resting her head on Minerva's chest. They danced for a while, until Dobby said tentatively, suggested that they eat as the food was getting cold.

Reluctantly, they sat down, and attended to their meals. As they finished their entree's, and Dobby served the main meals, he winked at Hermione. He set down the plate, left quickly as he saw Minerva spin around the plate. She gasped, sitting on one of the lettuce leaves, a golden ring glimmered up at her. Surprised, Minerva quickly looked across the table to Hermione, only to find she wasn't there. Looking down, she saw Hermione kneeling before her, and suddenly everything made sense.

"Minerva," she began, and her voice trembled with nervousness, "I love you with all my heart and soul. When I feel miserable or alone, I look at you, with your eyes shining with love for me, and I remember what is good in the world. You are my best friend, my soul, and my other half. Would you do me the honour of marrying me?"

Minerva's voice shook alarmingly, and a tear rolled down her cheek, "No doubts or regrets?" she asked quietly.

"No."

"I would love to."

As the kissed tenderly, and both rings slid on their fingers, neither had ever felt as happy or wonderful. As they parted, Hermione whispered, "Look at the engraving."

"Carefully, Minerva slid the ring off her finger, and held it up. With a voice full of awe, she read, "I thank God every time I see you."

_(That is the final chapter to the story. I think that the ending was alright, I had some trouble finding where to end it, but I think this is okay. I was going to do the wedding, but I have no idea how weddings go, so I stop here. I hope you enjoyed it, and that everyone remained in character throughout. Thanks for reading.)_


End file.
